The party
by Gleek318
Summary: As you can probably tell by my other stories, I am a hopeless romantic, so this is my rendition of the party in 301.
1. Chapter 1

_**As you can probably tell by my other stories, I am a hopeless romantic, so this is my rendition of the party in 401.**_

"By the way…. I hope you get what you want."

Justin was agitated, everyone giving him advice all day, treating him like he was 4. And this comment sent him over the edge.

"Well Brian I'm not going to get what I want!"

By this time Brian was at the sink and he stared at Justin with a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because dumass. I want you."

-uncomfortable silence

"What about Ian?" Brian asked softly.

"I am only with him because he gives me the one thing I asked of you. The one thing that would make us perfect." Justin answered.

Now Brian was standing directly in front of Justin.

"So you and he are perfect huh?" Justin shook his head.

"Only when I can close my eyes and try to imagine that it's you saying you love me every night."

"So your in love?" Brian asked, his mouth hovering mere inches apart from Justin's

"Not with him." Justin whispered back.

Brian put his lips to Justin's ear and softly whispered, "I love you too Justin."

Justin pulled back and looked directly into Brian's eyes.

"But Brian that's just it. I know you love me, I've heard you say it when you thought I was asleep. But all you can do is say it then or whisper it now. And for a while that was enough, but now I need to hear it out loud, in front of people. Because sometimes it feels like you are ashamed of loving me."

That gave Brian an idea. "So you want proof huh?" He asked Justin.

"Proof would be nice." Justin answered.

"Okay then."

So Brian opened the window next to him and leaned out.

Justin started to ask, "Brain what the hell are you doing?"

Than Brian screamed to get the party's attention.

"Hey, cut the music! Everybody listen up I've got something to say. Something I should've said a long time ago." Brian paused for a deep breath and then screamed out.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN TAYLOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

The party was silent.

It was as if time stood still.

Until someone spoke up.

"It's to late now Kinney you lost. I have won the prize." Ethan said smugly. This got Lindsay mad and she stormed up to the fiddle fuck and throw her drink in his face.

"Justin is not a prize to be won! Now I want you to leave!." She shouted. Ethan threw up his hands.

"Okay okay I will leave. But only if Justin wants me to. Where the hell is he anyway?"

"I'm right here Ethan." Justin spoke from the bathroom window. "And I'm sorry, but I want you to leave to."

"You know he's only saying this stuff to get into your pants right? What I can give you is worth so much more than anything he has to offer." Ethan said , his voice full of venom.

Justin laughed. "Oh please! Brian does not have to shout declarations of love to get laid. And we both know that what you and I had was nothing but the wake up call Brian and I needed. Now I ask you again, please leave!"

So Ethan turned and left. But not before jabbing a finger in Brian's direction and shouting. "Just know next time you hurt him, I will be there and you will NOT get him back!"

After he left there was another moment of silence, this time spoiled by Deb.

"Hey, you two! Get you asses down here and give me a hug!" Everyone laughed and resumed with the party.

Brian and Justin left the bathroom together. At the top of the stairs Brian grabbed Justin's wrist and looked him in the eyes.

"You know I never meant to hurt you right?"

Justin nodded his head. "I know Brian I know."

Justin was then pulled into a soul searing, breath taking kiss. Lips moved in perfect synchronization, expressing without words the all the love, commitment, and passion each person had to offer.

When the finally pulled away light headed and dizzy Justin spoke.

"It's good to be home."

Brian smiled, he loved that Justin considered him home. He felt the same way.

"It's good to have you back."

So they descended the stairs and rejoined the party.

_**A.) Continue **_

_**B.) Stop **_

_**You decide!**_


End file.
